Socially and professionally, most people rely upon video displays in one form or another for at least a portion of their work and/or recreation. With a growing demand for large screens, such as high definition television (HDTV), cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have largely given way to displays composed of liquid crystal devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or front or rear projection systems.
A CRT operates by scanning electron beam(s) that excite phosphor materials on the back side of a transparent screen, wherein the intensity of each pixel is commonly tied to the intensity of the electron beam. With a PDP, each pixel is an individual light-emitting device capable of generating its own light. With an LCD, each pixel is a back-lit, light modulating liquid crystal device.
As neither system utilizes a large tube, LCD and PDP screens may be quite thin and often are lighter than comparable CRT displays. However, the manufacturing process for LCDs, PDPs and most other flat panel displays is much more complex and intensive with respect to both equipment and materials than that of CRTs, typically resulting in higher selling prices.
Projection systems offer alternatives to PDP and LCD based systems. In many cases, projection display systems are less expensive than comparably sized PDP or LCD display systems. Rear projection display systems typically employ a wide angle projection lens (or multiple lenses), operating in connection with one or more reflective surfaces to direct light received from the projector through the lens(es) to the back of a screen. The lens and mirror arrangement typically enlarges the image as well.
To accommodate the projector, one or more lenses, and reflectors, rear projection displays are typically 18 to 20 inches deep and not suitable for on-wall mounting. A typical rear projection system offering a 55-inch HDTV screen may weigh less than a comparable CRT, but at 200+ pounds it may be difficult and awkward to install and support.
Often, rear projection display devices exhibit average or below average picture quality in certain environments. For example, rear projection displays may be difficult to see when viewed from particular angles within a room setting or when light varies within the environment. Aside from a theatrical setting, light output and contrast is a constant issue in most settings and viewing environments. The negative aspects of viewing angle and light variation may be amplified by the flat or planar geometry of current rear projection displays.
A display may also have to contend with two types of contrast—dark room contrast and light room contrast. Dark room contrast is simply the contrast between light and dark image objects in a dark environment such as a theater setting. Light room contrast is simply the contrast between light and dark image objects in a light environment. Front projection systems typically provide good dark room contrast where ambient light is minimized but, as they rely on a screen reflector, they are subject to poor light room contrast due to the interference of ambient light.
Rear projection displays, LEDs, LCDs and PDPs typically provide better light room contrast than front projection systems. However, ambient light striking the viewing surface can be an issue for viewers and buying consumers. Ambient light is oftentimes highly variable. For typical consumers, what makes a display attractive is often high contrast in a bright room. High contrast is difficult to achieve when ambient light strikes the viewing surface at specular or near-specular angles, as is common with flat panel displays.
A developing variation of rear projection displays utilizes light guides, such as optical fibers, to route an image from an input location to an output location and to magnify the image. Such displays may be referred to as light guide screens (LGS's). Light room contrast and dark room contrast are generally issues that also apply to LGS systems.
The light guides, commonly glass or acrylic, are typically manufactured as individual fibers or layers of fibers. The light guide fibers are flexible, and may be bent to accommodate design and manufacturing specifications. Further, precise positioning of each light guide is possible, and often required, to ensure optimal image quality.
Weight, thickness, durability, cost, aesthetic appearance and quality are key considerations for rear projection display systems and display screens. From the manufacturing point of view, cost of production and increased yield are also important.
Hence, there is a need for a rear projection display that overcomes one or more of the drawbacks identified above.